mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelith
Kelith is a kind and lively being, quick on her feet, and far too curious for her own good. Description This little purple haired hobbit often has some form of stain on her fingertips given her work in alchemical reagents and all manner of plants. There are various minor burn scars on odd spots of her, though they are mostly healed. Her hair is generally wild and not kept up or tied back, unless some serious hard work is underway. Blue eyes that seem to glow when she's overly happy, which is often. A smile is almost always present on her face. Kelith is the opposite of resting bitch face. Clothing & Armour What Kelith wears depends heavily on the day, where she is, and what she's doing. She has a variety of work like clothing, tougher leather pants and matching tops and boots for every day college work. There are the lighter garments she tends to sport in the muggy heat of the jungle, and of course she has an interesting set of shiny leather armour for when she may be in a fight. There is always a gold ring bracelet on her wrist with runes and a charm on it. Arms & Abilities When she does have to fight, she likes the long reach of an axe or a pike, and the even longer reach of her bow. She has a healing ability that is is working to hone, as well as arcane spells she is just starting to learn. The gold bracelet that she always has holds the key to one of her abilities, a unicorn called Monoceros. The unicorn itself has healing capabilities that have not fully been explored. History Like most hobbits, she is quite friendly and almost childlike sometimes. But unlike the rest of her kin, she always yearned for more than a boring hobbit life. Her mind is a thirsty thing, and so in her 30's she'd set off away from the shire she'd lived in. It didn't take long to figure out her affinity for alchemy, as she'd always had a love of the nature of plants and other substances. This thirst for knowledge is part of what ended her up in Kullinzios, as she couldn't seem to stop herself from going to the site of the warp disaster to study it. Now that she's here, Kelith couldn't be happier, this world has so many new and different things for her to learn, and her own innate magical ability seems to be taking shape quicker. Personality You will not likely meet a being as non-judgmental as Kelith. Each person is greeted with warmth and a smile, her mind and heart open and willing to learn everything she can about every person. There is a fine line in her openness and warmth. If a person or being shows themselves to be unworthy of her kindness, they are better off dead to her, and her ire will show openly. Kelith likes the simple things in life. Good friends, good wine, good food, and good reagents to make her various poisons, potions and explosives. Quirks Her pockets are always filled with some type of plant, some type of reagent she's come across. Her high energy has her jump about on occasion, her feet never still for long. Don't be surprised when she attempts to climb.. everything. Relationships Vasreyn - What is there to say about the incubus she's met so recently? Kelith had an intense curiosity that turned into something much more than she expected or could have dreamed of. Kiram - Her first and lost love. He taught her love and much more. He was lost to the second calamity, Kelith has not seen him since. Rune - Her friend and the one who taught her about the celestial beings and their abilities. '''Monoceros: '''The constellation Monoceros is a unicorn that Kelith is able to summon with a few words when stronger healing is needed. The spirit has been resting for some time, due to it's overexertion at the more recent calamity. Category:Characters